


Crows at the Beach

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Friendship, Gen, Jim is a fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an opportunity presents itself, Jim will not miss the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crows at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: concert/festival

‘Look, Sebby!’ James pulled him by the hand. ‘The White Crows are playing tomorrow at the beach!’ He pointed at the poster glued to the wall. ‘We must go!’

Sebastian bit his lip. The White Crows were one of Jim’s favourite bands, but Seb wasn’t a big fan. He didn’t particularly like neither all those cryptic, full of metaphors lyrics nor the weird music they played. He really didn’t understand how Jim could listen to them for pleasure.

‘Well...’ there was a hint of hesitation in his voice.

‘Oh, come on,’ James squeezed his friend’s hand, ‘It’s a lifetime opportunity! And for free!’

Sebastian sighed.

‘Fine, fine. We’ll go, if you want it so much.’

The other man grinned.

‘Wonderful. Of course, I would go either way,’ Seb furrowed his brows, ‘but I’m glad you’re coming with me. It will be soo much fun,’ Jim giggled, throwing his arms wide and spinned around.

‘I bet it will,’ Sebastian murmured to himself. Just his luck.

 

The two of them walked down the boulevard, James almost jumping with excitement. Sebastian followed him silently, his hands deep in his pockets. He thought the whole thing through and decided that it really would be better if he went to that stupid concert. He hadn’t seen Jim so agitated for a long time and if there was going to be more people like this on this gig then… Well, Seb really doubted that the place would be crammed - there weren’t many people as crazy about The White Crows as Jim - better safe than sorry, though.

‘Nooo,’ James whined, when they finally reached the beach; it was full of people, younger and older, all of them waiting for the gig.

‘Well, who would’ve thought,’ Sebastian commented and glanced at his friend; the grin that was on his face just a minute ago disappeared.

‘It’s not funny, Seb. Now I won’t see a thing,’ Jim pouted, folding his arms on his chest.

Sebastian shook his head.

‘Don’t be such a drama queen, James. We can always come a bit closer.’

‘I don’t want to,’ the other man replied bitterly, ‘It’s pointless,’ he dug his heels into sand. ‘Stupid people,’ he murmured under his nose.

Sighing, Seb took Jim’s hand and pulled him aside to the steps leading to the beach.

‘Sebastian!’ The man protested. ‘Sebastian, what are you doing? I don’t want to go-’

‘Climb on my shoulders.’

‘Wh-What?’

The blond rolled his eyes.

‘You’ve heard me. I let you sit on my shoulders, so you can see what’s on stage. If I’m going to stay here, I don’t want to listen to you whining. So, hop on.’

Jim smiled broadly.

‘You’re the best, Seb.’

‘I know, right?’ Sebastian smirked. What he didn’t say was that he would do everything to see James smile.


End file.
